It is generally known to process exhaust gas produced by an internal combustion engine using one or more exhaust gas aftertreatment devices for the purpose of reducing exhaust emissions. It is desirable to selectively control the flow of exhaust gas through one or more such exhaust gas aftertreatment devices in a manner that results in one or more engine operational and/or exhaust aftertreatment benefits.